Harry Potter and the Alchemyst's Codex
by Lysi Nothuna
Summary: Nicholas can't find his Sorcerer's Stone so he goes to Hogwarts in hopes that his old student still has it. He does but he won't hand it over due to the new rise of Voldemort. So in order to stay alive and keep an eye on the stone Nicholas and Perenelle become teachers at Hogwarts. Scatach becomes a student. Set during OotP and before the Alchemyst. AU. T to be safe.


Harry Potter and the Alchemyst's Codex

By: Lysi Nothuna

I own nothing

Chapter 1 

"Honey it's the time of the month again," Perenelle Flamel called from her spot in the kitchen. She was looking at the calendar and that day's date was circled.

"I know, I'm about to make another batch," her husband, Nicholas Flamel stated from his den. He went to his lab and pulled out a book covered in ancient runes, a gift from several hundred years ago by a mysterious man with bright blue eyes and a hook for a hand. The title of the book was _The Codex_. The book was enchanted, filled with prophecies and spells. One was the ability to convert rocks to jewels and coal to gold; that had always helped the Flamels get by when they were running low on cash. The second was the recipe for immortality, the elixir of life. This recipe had kept the Flamels alive and well for over 500 years. Once a month Nicholas Flamel, known in history as the famous Alchemyst, made the elixir for him and his wife. Now it was that time.

Nicholas flipped open the book and found the page for the elixir. He started pulling out ingredients but realized he was running low on several. The item he needed to make the ingredients was missing. He searched everywhere before becoming desperate. If he did not make the potion they would age and die. He went into the kitchen, and trying to keep his voice neutral, asked, "Have you seen the Sorcerer's Stone? I can't find it. I need it to make some ingredients I'm running low on."

Perenelle looked at him and laughed, "You're growing senile. Your old student hid it, remember? To hide it from some Dark Elder wannabe that thinks you only need the stone to gain immortality."

"Oh yeah! Albus Dumbledore hid it for me. He used to be my student in the 40s. I believe he was a wizard. Strange bunch. I still can't figure out how they can use magic without being Awakened. If I remember right he hid it in Gringotts. It's a bank run by Goblins. Nasty creatures," Nicholas and Perenelle both shuddered. "But they are reputed to be theft free. I believe Dumbledore gave me a spare key to the vault it was in; I think I put it in my desk."

"In other words it's lost," Perenelle joked. They both knew that Nicholas' desk was a mess. It had old newspaper clippings and bills strewn everywhere, some dating back all the way to the 1500s.

"No it's not. See look," Nicholas had gone to his desk and pulled out a bronze key.

"Impressive. Do you remember where the bank is?" Perenelle asked, getting up. She wouldn't let Nicholas go anywhere without her. He may be an Alchemyst but he was no Sorceress like her.

"Um…London I think. In a place called Diagon Alley."

She gave him a dubious look. "What?" Nicholas asked, confused.

"Of all places. You do remember that that is where Dee's HQ is, right?"

"Of course I do. We just won't attract any attention," Nicholas replied as if it was obvious.

"Our auras are probably the most famous. One whiff of mint and we'll have Dee and his Dark Elder goonies on us."

"Then we just won't use our auras then. It can't be that hard. Normal humans do it every day."

"Another question. How do we get to London by tonight? No plane from LAX will get us there in time," Perenelle asked, her arms crossed.

"We take the leygate," he answered.

"I still don't like this. I'm going to get Scathach for protection," Perenelle said, heading for the door.

Nicholas ran in front of her and blocked the door. "We won't need her. It'll be simple and quick. We get the stone, we get out. Dee will never know."

Perenelle rolled her eyes but relented. "Alright. But let me call her and let her know we're leaving. So just in case something _does_ go wrong, which normally happens, she can come with help."

"Fine. Be quick, I don't want to miss the leygate opening at noon." Perenelle pulled out her cell (something Nicholas did not have; technology and him tended to not get along well) and called Scathach. She chatted for a couple of minutes then hung up.

"Well?" Nicholas asked.

"She wanted to come at first; she said she's suffering cabin fever. I convinced her we were fine and that if we didn't come back in two days to assume the worst."

"The worst? Pessimistic much?" Nicholas cocked an eyebrow while opening the front door.

"No, just realistic. Unlike some husbands," Perenelle smirked as she past her husband and walked out into the foggy San Francisco morning.

"Hey!" Nicholas shouted when he caught on. Perenelle just laughed and linked arms with her husband as they walked to the leygate.

~HP~NF~HP~NF~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE? IT CAN'T BE GONE!" Nicholas shouted at the goblin. They had entered Diagon Alley easily, with the exception of the brick wall, which a witch had to open for them. So far no monsters or immortals had found them and they liked it that way. But when they went to take the stone out of the vault they had found that someone else had already removed it.

"I'm sorry sir. It was removed four years ago," the goblin replied. They couple had not needed new ingredients until now as Flamel had made a rather large amount before handing the stone over to Dumbledore.

"By whom?" Perenelle asked. She was better at keeping her emotions in check than Nicholas and had taken over the conversation.

"Albus Dumbledore, who else? It was under his name."

"But it's our package," she argued.

"It does not matter. If it is in his name he can remove it if he wishes."

"Do you know where I can find Mr. Dumbledore?"

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore now, how long have you been gone from England? Either way he is now Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the goblin answered.

"Where is that?"

The goblin shrugged. "No one knows. Somewhere in the English countryside I guess. The only way there is by Hogwarts Express."

"A train?"

"Yes. In fact it leaves for Hogsmeade in two hours."

"Thank you. Where is it departing from?" Perenelle asked, shouldering her purse.

"From Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station."

"There's no such thing!" Perenelle exclaimed, dubious.

"Yes there is. Just follow the witches and wizards heading to Hogsmeade. From the train there is a path straight to the castle."

"Thank you for the information. I'm sorry about my husband's behavior. The package means a lot to him and it can't all in the wrong hands."

"You're welcome Miss. And I understand completely," the goblin replied. The duo then left the bank and explored Diagon Alley before going to King's Cross.

They followed the goblin's directions and found their way onto Platform 9 3/4. It was quite humorous for Perenelle though as Nicholas was leaning on the barrier when he fell through and landed on his butt. They boarded the train and a few hours later arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Call Scatach and let her know we may be a few days late," Nicholas ordered.

"I'm trying. The magic here is interfering. I can't get a signal," Perenelle complained.

"Let's hope she doesn't send an army," he muttered.

Perenelle grinned, "She wouldn't need to. She _is_ an army."

"True." The couple trudged up the path to the castle. It was huge and beautiful. The land around it was just as mystical and a lake could be seen through the breaks in the tree line. They arrived at the gates to the school which was closed.

"Is it worth it?" Nicholas asked Perenelle. She shook her head no. "Well I don't see a doorbell," he continued. Soon though, an old, scrawny man arrived.

"What do you want? You are scaring Mrs. Norris," he cruelly asked. A cat had appeared and was hissing at the couple.

"We wish to speak to the Headmaster. My name is Perenelle Flamel and this is my husband Nicholas," she introduced them.

"Ah, I see. The Headmaster is absent right now so if you can just-," the man said, backing away. But Nicholas caught his lie and grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him up to the bars of the gate.

"You will let us in. Or do you want to see my wife when she gets mad?" Nicholas threatened through gritted teeth.

"Not at all. I will let you in immediately, though I warn you the Headmaster won't be pleased," the man replied fearfully. He pulled out a big set of keys and unlocked the gates. The couple stepped through and were escorted to the castle.

"A white aura! I haven't seen one since this past spring!" a voice exclaimed. Soon a ghost appeared in front of them. He wore clothing from the 1400s and his head seemed to be balancing precariously on his neck.

"Go away Sir Nicholas (this caused amused looks from the couple)! We do not have time for that!" the man barked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Filch. It's just a rare occurrence," Sir Nicholas apologized.

"I don't care if it is one of a kind! We have Headmaster business and must get moving!" Filch snapped. The ghost looked almost hurt as it floated away. The trio walked silently through the castle. Nicholas would've been in awe if it wasn't for his anger held toward his ex student. They stopped in front of a statue and Filch said, "Lemon drops." The statue jumped out of the way, startling Nicholas. Filch went on a moving staircase and the couple followed closely behind.

The staircase led to a large wooden door. Filch went to knock on the door but Nicholas stopped him.

"Does this property have wards against dark creatures and the like?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course. How else would the little brats survive this place?" Filch replied.

"Good." The smell of rotten mint then became evident and mint green mist surrounded the Alchemyst.

"Nicholas," Perenelle warned, but it was too late. He had banged open the door and had confronted the Headmaster.

"Ah, Nicholas. I was wondering when you would show up," the Headmaster calmly stated.

"I tried to keep them out sir but they threatened me into submission," Filch said.

"It is alright Argus. You may leave," Dumbledore replied. At that the groundskeeper left and closed the door. Dumbledore then waved his wand and cast privacy wards on the room.

"We are alone Nicholas, no one can overhear us."

"Good, because I don't want to scare the children," Nicholas sarcastically replied.

"You must know I had my reasons."

"It was perfectly safe with me. I'm shocked that I allowed you to hide it at Gringotts in the first place," Nicholas snarled.

"Voldemort would have killed you if he discovered that it was in your possession."

"I've fared worse."

"You may have but you are not trained in the ways of magic like I am. It made more sense to hide it here where I could watch it."

"You mean use it," Nicholas countered.

"Does it look like I have been using it?"

"I…. I guess not," Nicholas admitted, backing down a little. "But you still should have let us know. I thought that Dee had gotten it."

"If I told you then we would have fought like right now and even if we didn't if Voldemort caught you he could easily coax its location out of you," Dumbledore explained.

"Not if I can help it!" Flamel rebutted. He had his arms crossed defiantly and his aura was flickering about threateningly.

"You wouldn't if he has you under the Imperius curse. Or if he uses Legilimens on you." Somehow Dumbledore managed to keep his calm composure, something that Flamel was sure he didn't teach the man.

"Well that didn't happen so can you be so kind as to give the stone back? You and I both know what happens if I don't have it."

"Indeed, but I'm afraid that's not an option. Lord Voldemort has risen again and is more alive than ever. I f I were to hand the stone to you he would most certainly take it."

"You're condemning me and my wife to death!" Nicholas cried. He was about to condemn _Dumbledore_ to death if he kept this up.

"Not necessarily. If you were to stay here you can have full access to the stone and a lab for your elixir."

"Fine. But as soon as Voldemort is dead I want my stone. I also need job positions for Perenelle, me and Scathach. You do remember her, am I correct?"

"I don't recall ever meeting her but I remember hearing stories about the Shadow. Why? Is she coming?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No. she is here," a teenage voice replied. The trio turned to see a teenager step out of a corner. She was petite but lithe with bright red hair cut in a pixie style and bright green eyes. She had two swords strapped to her back and a knife was strapped to her combat boots.

"Why, this is a pleasure. It is nice to finally meet the Shadow Maiden in person," Dumbledore complimented.

"Save it Santa. I heard the conversation you and Nicholas just had. Let's just say I'm not too happy with either of you," Scatach rudely replied.

"What are you doing here, Scatty? I told you not to come!" Perenelle asked.

"And I told you that I was tired of San Fran and I wanted to come. No one stops me when I have my mind set, not even you Perry," she replied to her friend.

"Back to topic. We need jobs if we're going to stay here. I'm not going to sit around in this castle bored waiting for one day a month to make the elixir. This is also costing me my bookstore." Nicholas bargained, bringing the group back to topic.

"You can work with Professor Snape in the Potions classroom, Master. We also have a job opening in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class which has just been filled but Perenelle can help if she wishes. For Scatach you can be a student. You look too young to pose as a teacher. I also know for a fact that other than Hecate and Isis, no Elder has taken up magic," Dumbledore replied.

"Are you okay with this Scatty?" Perenelle asked after talking with her husband about the deal. "Because we are fine with it."

"Sure. It'll be fun. It's better than being stuck back at home," she replied happily.

"Good, then it's settled. School starts in two weeks on September the first. Classes begin the second. The Potions classroom is in the dungeons and the stone is on the third floor corridor, right hand side," Dumbledore said. "I will have rooms arranged at the Leaky Cauldron for the time being and you three can take the train with the students when the time comes."

"Thank you Albus," Nicholas replied. He still wasn't happy with the way things turned out but he had calmed down and his aura became invisible to the naked eye once more.

"Anything for my old teacher," Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye. The trio then left the room and were escorted by Filch back to the gates where they walked to Hogsmeade and took the train back to London, but not before Nicholas made the elixir for him and his wife.

**AN: Like? Dislike? How will everyone take the immortals arrival? Up next: the immortals go to Hogwarts and discover that Dumbledore is not the alpha dog all the time. Students become wary of the new Weasley look-alike and old enemies are forced to become allies. Don't forget to read my other stories and review! No flames! They will be used to heat Nicholas' cauldron for his elixir!**


End file.
